


Christmas Miracle

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Celebrations, Christmas, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It's Christmas time at the West household and team Flash are gathered around. During the festivities, Jesse offers some advice to her father.





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash, I DO own any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> A little gift on this Christmas eve to all you fellow Snowells lovers.

The West house is once again brimming with people, team Flash having descended once more upon the household but this time they have all gathered around to celebrate Christmas. The house is full with holiday cheer as it always is, lights and garlands everywhere, tree decorated to Iris' stamp of approval, fire burning in the fireplace and plenty of Grandma Esther's eggnog to go round. Which HR is proof of, the man swaying on his feet as he talks with Barry, another mug full of eggnog in his hand.

Moving away from the others Jesse heads for her dad, seeing him alone off to the side lost in thought as he stares out the window. Coming to rest beside him, she nudges his shoulder with hers, smiling up at him. "You okay?"

A low hum rises from Harry's chest and escapes his throat. "Yeah, I'm good." He turns to look down at her before leaning forward to kiss her forehead sweetly. "How's my Jesse Quick doing?"

"I'm doing good, dad." Jesse reassures him only to pause, silence falling between them as they both go back to looking out the window. She really wants to know the answer to the question she's been thinking about for the last few weeks, she's been watching him and she's noticed a few things. Things that her curious mind wants answers too. Never being the type to hold back, Jesse decides to go for it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything honey, you know that."

Lowering her voice mindful of the people around them, Jesse asks curiously yet seriously, "do you like Caitlin?"

Harry feels his heart thud in his chest, he wasn't expecting her to ask that and he starts to wonder that if Jesse has noticed something, has Caitlin. But she hasn't been acting any different around him like he'd imagine her to be if she had noticed, there's no awkwardness like you'd expect when you find out your friend's dad who also happens to be your friend and co worker is attracted to you. So maybe it is just Jesse. Harry takes a deep breath, settling his nerves. "Of course I like Caitlin, what gave you the idea I don't?"

Jesse knew he would deflect into the friend zone. "I know you like her as a friend dad, I meant, do you _like_ her?" She hoped by stressing the word _like_ he'd get it and it seems to have worked because he shifts his feet and takes a sip of the bourbon in his hand.

"Jesse..."

Jesse smiles up at him. "You do don't you?"

Harry sighs in defeat and crumbles. "Yes," he mutters as he lifts a hand and drags it up over his face and through his hair. A sure sign he's unsure and uncomfortable.

Jesse looks absolutely delighted which only seems to puzzle Harry more and Jesse can guess why. "You thought I'd be mad about it, huh? Mad that you'd want to stay here."

Harry looks at her in disbelief. "I'm nearly old enough to be her father, she's your friend and I work with her." he states quietly, trying to hide how much he hates saying the words. "And let's be honest here Jesse, this is definitely a one way thing." He really doesn't see any reason to be talking about this because what's the point.

Jesse glances over her shoulder at where Caitlin is standing and sure enough as she looks the other woman looks away and had clearly been watching her and her dad talking. Jesse looks back at her father. "Don't be so sure, you're not the only one I noticed things about. Like how she spends just as much time watching you as you do her."

Harry just stares back at her, not really knowing what else to say. She couldn't be right, could she?

Jesse shrugs, lifting up onto her tiptoes to kiss her dad on the cheek. "Go for it, it's Christmas dad, the time of miracles." She pulls back and smirks, "and if the Christmas miracle fails, there's always mistletoe."

Harry nods absently at his daughter's teasing words, his eyes straying around the room until they land upon Caitlin, who is now doing her very best to keep his dopple ganger upright, an arm wrapped around HR's waist as he leans heavily on her, a drunken smile on his face as he looks down at her. Holding back a chuckle at the scene it makes, he moves towards them to offer his assistance.

"How many has he had?"

Caitlin turns her exasperated eyes up to his when she turns to him. "Too many."

Harry glances to his left just in time to see Cisco and Barry coming from the kitchen. "Ramon... I think he needs a ride back to the lab." He tells the younger man while pointing at HR as Caitlin begins to keel over under his weight as he leans more heavily on her.

Harry reaches out and pulls a drunken HR into him as Cisco makes his way over.

"San Franciscoooo, my- my friend... to the laboratory we go?" His words are slightly slurred but the group understands him just fine.

"I'll help," Barry offers helpfully and the two men steps forward to assist HR.

"What was in that eggnog? I think I need a lay down..." Harry's dopple ganger mutters lifting a hand to his forehead as they walk him to the door. Iris helping by collecting their jackets as she follows after them.

"I'll go with them. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jesse says, waving as she stands in the doorway, shooting her dad a look that he knows to clearly mean _do something_ before she's gone, the door falling shut softly behind her.

With Joe having left a half hour earlier to escort home Cecile who is spending the holidays with her daughter, it leaves Harry alone with Caitlin in the West household.

Caitlin moves until she's stood next to Harry in front of the table. Leaning back against it like he is, she playfully bumps his shoulder with hers. "Want to give me a hand with the clean up? It's the least we can do for Joe since the others have left." She suggests kindly, not wanting Joe to return home to their left behind mess.

Harry shakes his head and waves his hand towards the kitchen. "It shouldn't take long, there's only a few glasses, Allen sorted the dishes earlier."

Caitlin giggles at that. "Faster than a dishwasher I suppose," she quips.

Harry hums in agreement. "You got that right."

They fall quiet as they stand there side by side, watching the lights on the tree twinkle across from them, the soothing tones of Frank Sinitra as he sings about Having yourself a merry little Christmas drifts throughout the room.

"I had a good time tonight, it's nice when we all get to spend time together like this away from the lab."

Harry glances down beside him at Caitlin. "I agree." When she shoots him a surprised look, he playfully scowls at her. "I'm not always a grumpy Grinch, Dr Snow."

Caitlin giggles, smiling back up at him softly as she nods. "Glad to hear it, Dr Wells."

They stand there staring at each other for a few moments until Caitlin breaks it by whispering, "we should lock up and head home."

Yet she doesn't move and neither does he. Thinking back to the conversation he had earlier with his daughter, Harry remembers Jesse words to _'go for it'_ and taking a breath, he does exactly that. "This may seem unexpected and I'd understand if you said no but if I were to ask you to dinner... what would you say?" It feels like his heart is about to hammer out of his chest.

Caitlin's mouth comically drops open, completely surprised by his words. She takes a minute before replying rather stupidly, "like a date?" Looking for some kind of clarification that she's reading this right.

Harry nods. "Like a date, yes." He holds his breath, waiting and it seems like forever before any answer is forthcoming.

"Yes, I'd like that but..." she trails off, a thoughtful look crossing her face and it does his heart no help because he begins to wonder what exactly she's thinking about.

"But..." he prompts her softly

Caitlin smiles as she leans into his side a little more, which makes Harry relax a little, taking that as a good sign. "But its Christmas and I think first..." she points up above their heads and there they are, standing directly under a sprig of mistletoe. "I think you should kiss me, it's a Christmas tradition after all, here and on your earth I believe."

Harry chuckles, the tension leaving him as he turns to bring them face to face. "I can do that." He could _definitely_ do that.

Lifting his hands, he gently cups her face before beginning to lean down, slowly he closes the gap between them until he's mere millimetres away from her lips, giving her a chance to change her mind but when there's no hint of that happening, he gently captures her lips. Slowly he kisses her, there's something almost languid about it and that is Harry's intention, he doesn't want to rush this, no, instead he wants to savour her. He delights in the low whimper that falls from her lips when he gently catches and nips at her bottom lip with his teeth, his tongue following afterwards to sooth and ask for admittance which Caitlin grants easily as she opens her mouth allowing their tongues to meet. It is everything a first kiss should be and more so when Harry starts to slow the kiss, Caitlin is far from disappointed even if she's doesn't want to stop. She'd really rather not stop because this man can surely kiss. As he pulls back, his forehead rests against hers and Caitlin's pleased to note he's just as affected by the kiss as she is.

"Okay?" he whispers slightly unsure, moving his head to trail his lips over her cheek in a rather tender gesture.

"More than okay," Caitlin assures him happily, her hands tightening on the back of his shirt. "In fact, I think you should drive me home and walk me to my door..."

Harry plays along. "Of Course... and when I get you to your door?"

"You can kiss me like that again."

"That's a goodnight kiss I can definitely do."

Harry pulls back to smile down at her, his lips brushing hers as his hand tangles with hers, fingers lacing together and he tugs on her hand leading her towards the door. As he helps her on with her coat and opened the door to lead her out, he sends a silent thank you to his daughter for her advice and words. Sometimes she's exactly the right force to kick his stubborn ass into action. He may just owe her an extra special Christmas gift for this.

And of course she had been right, if Christmas miracles didn't happen, then there is always mistletoe to fall back on but tonight it seems he had both.

The end.

　

 

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this festive treat. More Snowells will be along shortly. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all, I hope your festive celebrations are joyful, safe and filled with love. BA x


End file.
